Reflections of Fatherhood
by Adelphos
Summary: Mirai Timeline. Vegeta looks after Trunks just before his fight with the Androids.


A/n This idea came to me after listening to this song. 

Thought

The wailing of the year old child permeated throughout the empty halls of Capsule Corp. I stirred, disturbed by the noise. Blasted brat. Go back to sleep Beside me, my chosen mate remained asleep. Figures. She's probably faking it, so that I will take care of the brat. Best not to disturb her

"I'll take care of it" I say. 

I walk down the hall to the brats room, and enter. He stands there looking up at me with a smirk very similar to my own on his face. Well, well, well, looks like the brat is my child after all I reach down into his crib and pick him up. Immediately he settles into my arms. Looks like he just wanted some attention. Very well, I shall give it to him

As I stood holding him, the lyrics from a movie that the three of us had watched the night before came to mind. Trunks fidgeted in my grip, as if he couldn't get comfortable. I might as well, no one is watching. This means that this moment of weakness will go unnoticed. 

Looking down at the child, squirming in my grasp, I started to sing. My voice was never that good, but it didn't matter. The boy started to respond to my singing. 

__

Come stop your crying it will be alright  
just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry  
For one so small you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry

Trunks looked up at me from my arms, his smile growing. Impossible!! Can he actually understand these words?!?

__

  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always..

I seem to have taken much of my own nature from my fathers. I only have a vague memory of him, but I remember that he never verbal shared his feelings, but he showed them from his actions. Even though he was my harshest teacher, he treated me in that way because he truly did care for me, and he wanted me to be stronger than he ever was. 

__

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

You are my heir, my firstborn. You have strength of a mighty race in your blood and the cunning of humanity as well. You will one day surpass me, my son. Knowing this, I will go gladly to my death, knowing that you will take my place

__

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

It is a pity that my son will never know what I am like. I know that my death will be coming soon. Those damn Androids have taken the lives of many people. Kakkarot's death has had a profound impact on all of us. I think it was a deathblow to our morale. Had he lived, we would stand a better chance, but he is not here. I am the last of my kind. The memory of a proud race is on my shoulders. I will do what I must, but it may not be enough.

Don't listen to them, what do they know?  
We need each other to have to hold  
They'll see in time...I know...  
When destiny calls you you must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I might not be with you, but you got to hold on  
They'll see in time..i know...  
We'll show them together cuz

My son. I cannot explain why, but I KNOW that it will be you who will defeat the androids. They have taken much from this world. They will take me from you. When the day comes that you finally die, I will be the first to meet you. On that day, I will tell you. "My son. I am proud of you!" I only hope that that day is a long way off.

I look down, Trunks has fallen asleep in my grasp. I stop singing, and place him back in his bed.

A single tear slides down my face.

" My son…. You will not remember me, for it is this day that I go to my death. Know this, you are the heir of Vegeta. I was once a prince of a proud race, but that race has since been destroyed. Now, I am but a man, trying to protect his home. Know this, I go to face the enemy not for myself, not for the world. I go to face them for you. Farewell, my son."

__

You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
no matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
you'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) always..  
always...I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always, always and always  
just look over your shoulder  
just look over your shoulder  
just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always....

I turn to face the door. There stands my mate, who had been awakened by my singing. 

"Teach him well. My time is over, but his is just beginning. " Bulma looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Vegeta, what are you saying?" I turn and start walking to the front door. 

"What I am saying, Bulma, is that I love you." 

I turn, leave and take off towards my death, knowing that my last thoughts will be for my family.

A/n: Vegeta is NOT OOC in this. I have examined the character thoroughly and have come to the conclusion that Vegeta hides his emotions from the world so that they do not see him as weak. (Very much like me). Yes, this is in the Future timeline. The song fits very well in that context. It's rather prophetic.


End file.
